carta de Morgana
by andely
Summary: trata del amor que hay entre Arturo Pendragon y Morgana Le Fay, basados en la serie merlin bbc, unos años mas lejanos de donde se encuentra la historia y unos antes


Era el día, era el momento, ciertamente como se puede estar seguro en eso, ¿era el destino?, una pregunta que lo volvía todo a una manera más infantil de ver las cosas. Pero lo que si era un hecho es que el pasado no cambiara, el presente se volverá en pasado, un castigo que se lleva en la memoria. Hay momentos en la vida en que se empieza a pensar en una persona, ya sea por el efecto que provoca, o simplemente curiosidad pero después entras a una trampa, cruzas un límite invisible en el cuál no puedes volver a atrás, en el cuál ya se vuelve imposible dejar de pensar y dar vueltas en tu cabeza, es como una herida profunda, al sanarla te provoca dolor, y luego ya, desaparece, a veces, sino queda una cicatriz que te seguirá por el resto de tu vida.

Pareciera que no hay nada de lógica en estas palabras, será porque no se ha experimentado este tipo de pensamientos, será que no es tan fácil reconocerlos, es más fácil ignorarlos, sí, sí que lo es. Uno pensaría que son las causas que la otra persona provoca, efecto-causa, pero nosotros mismos nos convertimos en el efecto también. La otra persona nos abraza, devolvemos el abrazo, nos abraza fuertemente y ahí se realiza la teoría, ¿Por qué te sostiene con fuerza?, acaso tu de manera inconsciente los hiciste primero, pero esta vez estas consiente porque la otra persona no se retira, es más, te sigue sosteniendo con la misma fuerza, y luego te invaden los pensamientos de lo que sientes al hacerlo, todo, seguridad, confianza, te vuelves en cómplice. Sucede en el momento justo de eso estoy completamente segura, pero ¿sucede que la persona justa?, ¿el momento te lleva a esa persona ó la persona te lleva a ese momento?, no lo sé, mi experiencia me dice que es el momento, es la necesidad que se tiene del momento, no hacia la persona.

No me malinterpretes, espero que estés leyendo esto con atención, porque tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida y sé que lo seguirás siendo hasta que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo en un futuro lejano, y veras que mi amor sigue tan vivo como estaba al ver por última vez tus ojos fijos en los míos, es solo que tenemos que esperar ese momento, si es antes será desastroso, todo se vendrá abajo, todo lo que vivimos quedara como un recuerdo, al principio será doloroso y terminara amargo, y ese tipo de espera podría arruinar ese momento que será el más feliz de nuestras vidas juntos.

Al escribir esta carta, vienen conmigo muchos recuerdos especiales que tuve contigo, será mejor no mencionarlos ya que no podré cumplir con nuestra promesa de ir hasta donde estés y rogarte que no me apartes de ti cuando se que eres un hombre de batalla y me abandonaras por tus ideales, porque sé que van primero en tus prioridades, se encuentran arriba de mi, como mi libertad está delante de ti y es así como debe de ser, porque simplemente no es el momento para estar juntos, es el momento en que salves a las personas que creen en ti y que te necesitan.

Nuestro amor está prohibido en este mundo, al tratar de estar juntos es como no hacerle caso a la razón, se que lo entenderás, este es nuestro destino y no podemos hacer nada para huir de él. No me busques yo iré a ti, fingiré olvidar nuestros días como amantes y te rechazare cuantas veces pueda. Esta es una completa farsa terminar así esta carta, he visto el futuro, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí.

Te ama. M

Arturo ve la M en manuscrita, sabía que no podía poner sus nombres por si la carta llegaba a manos equivocadas, es decir a Merlín, quien se empeñaba en seguir a pie a letra las palabras de la mujer que escribió esa letra, de no dejarla acercarse a él ya que podía según él ser el fin de su reinado, y Merlín era una persona muy sabia, por lo cual no podía equivocarse, a menos que fuera por su amistad con la reina lo que volvió ciego a este mago a un futuro al que trataba evitar.

Arturo dobla delicadamente la carta, la leía cada vez que la extrañaba, cada vez que necesitaba sentir su aroma, su piel, su mirada. Hace ya 5 años que no volvía a Camelot y dos años de la última vez que la vio, esa vez en la que en un viaje se perdió y término en la isla llamada Avalón. Se sentía algo maldecido, desde que nació tenía un propósito y ya está programado para ello, no hay vuelta para ningún otro lugar, probablemente estaría aburrido con una vida ordinaria, pero eso nunca lo podría saber.

Ya se acercaba su cumpleaños, esa fue la razón de su ansia para leer la carta, porque no era un cumpleaños como todos los demás, era un cumpleaños en el que, la mujer de su vida, juro hace mucho tiempo atrás que estaría con él. Era su nombramiento como rey de Camelot, las pruebas de entrenamiento quedaban como sencillas y ahora estaba preparado en todos los aspectos. Era su nombramiento pero también era un paso para contraer matrimonio, ya que no puede haber un rey sin reina.

No había duda que se casaría con Gwenavire, la mujer que lo apoyaba, alentaba y lo amaba. No encontraría a alguien más como ella, alguien cuál podía confiar, le daba la seguridad y paz en los momentos más horribles, alguien que pasara el resto de su vida a su lado. Después de guardar la carta, toma el anillo que le había comprado para la ceremonia, cierra los ojos un momento aparta y esconde en lo profundo de su ser los sentimientos del pasado que resucitaban, los abre, lo de minutos antes quedan olvidados hasta en otro momento se nostalgia ó eso quería pensar. Porque ella regresaría y convertiría como ella mencionó en su última carta de amor, todos esos recuerdos se desencadenarían en algo amargo.


End file.
